The Odd Boy
by Avaitor100
Summary: First Fic I've written. Any comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. Don't quite know where this is going to go but all I know for now is Percabeth. If you want to give some input in where the story should go I am looking for ideas. All ideas will be considered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I wanted to start this out by saying that Percy Jackson and the Olympians is the Property of Rick Riordan. Any character likeness is attributed to him and his work. I also wanted to start off by saying that this is the first chapter of my FIRST fan fic that I have ever written. I would love it if you would please take the time to read it and give me a little feedback on what I could do to improve it and keep growing as a writer. Thank Ya in advance ^.^**

Annabeth's POV:

It seemed like any normal fall morning in New York. I awoke to the sound of rain drops on my window and my alarm going off, signaling that today was my first day of High School. I got out of bed like any other day, took a shower and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

The closer I got to the kitchen, the stronger the smell of pancakes became. I walked into the kitchen to see my dad, Frederick, sitting at the counter, drinking a cup of coffee while reading the New York Times while my stepmother Julia stood at the stove flipping pancakes humming to herself. I cleared my throat to get their attention and to signify my arrival.

My dad looked over and gave me a warm, for him smile and said, "Good morning honey, are you excited for your first day of school."

This took me a little off guard because the relationship I share with my father is rocky at best. He became very distant from me after my mom, Athena, died in a car accident when I was five. He married Julia about a year after my mom's death and things were never the same after he remarried.

I have never been able to put my finger on the exact reason why he seemed to resent me so much, The only reason I have been able to think of is that I remind him of my mother and he still hasn't gotten over her loss quite yet.

I responded curtly with, "Good morning," and sat down at the far end of the counter after getting myself a glass of orange juice. Julia brought me and my father a plate of pancakes each and started to ask if I had everything ready for school.

I told her I had my books packed and my schedule printed out and had one copy in my pocket and a spare copy in my backpack, just in case anything happened.

I sat, eating my pancakes in silence until Julia looked at the clock and exclaimed, "look at

the time, we should get going Annabeth."

I looked at the clock, she was right. I said goodbye to my dad as Julia grabbed her purse and car keys. Our elevator ride down to the lobby of our building was quiet. When the doors opened, I thanked Julia for driving me to school because of the rain (Usually I would walk, weather permitting).

She said that it was no big deal and that it was less trouble to drive me to school than to take care of me when I got sick because I walked to and from school in the rain.

I laughed a little at her comment, a pang of sadness creeped into my heart as the thought that Julia cared more about me than my own father.

We made small talk as we walked to the car, parked in a garage across the street. We got in Julia's Volkswagen Jetta Wagon and pulled out of the garage in silence.

About a block from home, Julia broke the silence asking if I wanted to turn on the radio.

I hit the radio power button and set the station to 92.3 KRock. It just so happened that one of my favorite songs, Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High by the Arctic Monkeys was playing. I looked over at Julia and saw the corners of her lips droop just a tad. I know what she and my father tell me about how the music that I like isn't very lady like and that I should really grow up and find a better taste in music. This morning, there was none of that talk as Julia looked out the windshield not talking to me whilst I sat in the passenger seat humming along to songs by the Red Hot Chili Peppers and Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker. After Let Her Go by Passenger finished, I saw a black haired boy walking down the sidewalk with a backpack and light blue hoodie pulled all the way up onto his head to stop the rain from dripping onto his face. Little did I know that that boy would change my life.

We pulled up to school and I got out of the car and felt the rain immediately start pounding my head. I hurriedly opened the back door and pulled my backpack off of the back seat as I said thank you to Julia for driving me to school. I closed the door and all I heard of her response were the words "good luck."

I ran inside the doors of Goode High School, the school that I would be attending for the next four years. After making sure that none of my books or supplies were wet, I set off to find my best friend Thalia.

Thalia and I had grown up together in the same building when I was young and went to the same elementary and middle schools too. We became really good friends after my mom died and she found me crying in the stairwell. After that moment, the two of us became practically inseparable. Thalia and I personified the phrase "never judge a book by its cover." She had long black hair and piercing blue eyes, usually surrounded with a thin line of black eyeliner, and always wore black jeans, usually ripped with her signature faded army jacket, some band's t-shirt and military style combat boots. I was the exact opposite. I had long blonde hair, gray eyes and usually tried to wear non-ripped blue jeans (that fit loosely), a t-shirt and a pair of black converse. She looked like the type of girl who would knock your teeth out if you said something that she didn't like, while I just tried to look normal and not stand out.

I found her at her locker, slamming her fists into it and swearing under her breath. I called out her name and she jumped a little bit as she turned to see who called her name. When she saw that it was me, she gave up beating up her locker and came over to me.

I asked her what her locker had done to her that it deserved a beating. She gave a small smile and a chuckle and responded, "the damned thing won't open."

I asked her if she had put in the right combination. She rolled her eyes and said, "of course I did, that's the first thing that I made sure of."

"Are you positive that you put it in correctly," I asked. Under her breath she muttered, "I guess that it may have been wrong." She handed me a paper with the numbers 7, 2 and 18 on it. I walked up to her locker, twisted the lock until I had entered the final number and lifted on the plunger and the door opened.

I looked over at Thalia, who was turning a light shade of red. I told her to remember to be patient and make sure that she entered the right combination before getting frustrated and trying to beat the locker until it decided to open for her.

She looked at me sheepishly and said, "I promise not to kill my locker until I've tried the right combination next time."

After a few minutes of small talk, I pulled out my schedule to see where my first class was and to also see if Thalia and I had any of the same classes. My heart sank as the only class I had with her was english, the very first class of the day.

Let me be the first to tell you that I have trouble making friends, I don't know if it is because of my ADHD or just the fact that I speak my mind regardless of how well received they would be.

The first bell rang and Thalia asked "shall we go to class?" as she stuck out her arm to me. I laughed as I wrapped my arm through hers as we walked towards our first class.

We walked into our classroom to find that we were the first two there. (Not a good sign in my books because it shows that people showing up late would be a common practice in this class) Thalia saw me and gave me a small jab in the ribs and said, "look on the bright side Annie, there is no shortage of seats for us to pick from."

I jabbed Thalia back in the ribs and said, "you of all people should know not to call me Annie." She looked at me and said that it was the only way that she could make me mad, which made me laugh a little.

We picked seats at the back of the room and waited for class to start. Other students slowly trickled in through the door, picking seats and talking with friends. That was when he walked in, the boy in the light blue hoodie I saw while driving to school this morning. He walked in through the door absolutely soaked and miserable looking. His arrival drew snickers and hushed laughter from other students. He looked away from them and slowly made his way towards the back of the room where Thalia and I were sitting.

I looked away from him as he made his walk towards the back and was slightly startled when he asked me if the seat next to me was taken. I told him that it wasn't and he sat down.  
Little did I know, those few words were the beginning of so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I wanted to start this out by saying that Percy Jackson and the Olympians is the Property of Rick Riordan. Any character likeness is attributed to him and his work. I want to apologize for this chapter being kind of short. Future chapters will be longer than this one. Without further adue, Chapter Two of The Odd Boy.**

 **Also: Huge Shoutout to CodeNameWiseGirl for giving me my first feedback. Thank you so much for the words of encouragement. They mean a ton ^.^**

Percy's POV:

I was woken up by my my mom shaking me telling me that I had overslept and that i needed to get going now! I ran through the shower, got dressed and toasted two waffles before running out the door. Fortunately I grabbed my favorite hoodie because to my surprise, when I walked out the door of our apartment building.

I slowly started my walk towards Goode High School, the place that I would call my home between the hours of 8am and 3pm Monday through Friday for the next four years. I only made it four blocks from home when I started feeling cold and wet. With no other options, I continued walking to school.

I was only a few blocks from school, standing on a street corner, waiting to cross, that I saw her. She was sitting in the passenger seat of a Volkswagen Wagon, the first car in the line of cars waiting at the red light. She was about my age, 14 or 15, with beautiful long blonde hair and striking gray eyes. I was apparently looking at her for too long when I found myself looking into her eyes as she turned her head to look out the window. I quickly averted my eyes to make it look like I hadn't been staring at her. I crossed the street and began thinking to myself about how beautiful the girl had been and that I would probably never see her again. The one thing that stuck out to me was the look of sadness and pain in her eyes. (Before you ask, I was able to pick that up in the instant that she looked towards me.

I kept thinking about that girl and her problems and quickly lost track of the time and the next time I looked up, I was standing outside of Goode High School. I walked in the front doors and heard a bell ring, this grabbed the attention of the students as they quickly finished their conversations and began hurrying towards their first class.

I pulled out my damp schedule from my pants pocket and saw that English was my first class. Great I thought, my dyslexia will really enjoy having English first thing in the morning. I slowly started trekking through the halls towards my first class.

I paused momentarily outside the door, collected myself and remembered that this was the start of a new chapter of my life and that I should try and do my best to at least make one or two friends during High School.

After that thought, I opened the door and walked inside. I was greeted by slightly confused looks from my peers and light snickering from others. I tried to shrug this off as I looked for a seat. Unfortunately, it appeared that I was the last one to get to class and there was only one seat left. It was in the very back row of the room next to two girls, one blonde and one with black hair, who were in the middle of a conversation. I slowly trudged towards the seat, that was when the blonde girl looked up in my direction.

I was shocked. There sitting in front of me was the girl I had seen earlier. I asked her if the seat next to her was taken. Fortunately for me, she said it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I wanted to start this out by saying that Percy Jackson and the Olympians is the Property of Rick Riordan. Any character likeness is attributed to him and his work. I want to apologize for putting out so much of this today. Unfortunately, I've had a really terrible day, losing my dog to cancer, and I find peace in writing. In the future I probably won't be releasing three chapters in a day. Thanks for Reading ^.^**

Annabeth's POV:

I had mixed feelings about the boy who had just sat down next to me. Part of me was interested in learning more about the boy that had captivated my attention on the way to school, the other part of me felt really sorry for him. I could see his jacket dripping on the floor.

Fortunately, he and I were about the same height and build and my jacket was dry. I offered it to him and he gratefully turned it down. (There is one thing that I would like you to understand before I continue, I am very determined.) I asked again and he accepted and took my jacked gingerly, looking upset and slightly embarrassed.

After that, he looked much happier. It may have been that I just gave him something dry to wear, or it may have been the slightest blush that I saw on his face when I asked if he wanted to borrow my jacket. The longer that class went, I really hoped that it would be the second option.

He seemed like a really good student and a good person to try and make friends with. He raised his hand trying to answer every question that the teacher gave us.

Unfortunately the tone ending class sounded and as all of us stood up, he took off my jacket and handed it back to me, saying softly, "thank you for this."

I replied, "it's no big deal, consider it a friendly gesture." I also decided to introduce myself to the mystery boy.

He told me his name was Percy. This made me even happier than it should have. His name was fitting for him, adorable.

After our short conversation, he excused himself saying, "I should probably get to my next class."

The moment he left the room I turned to Thalia. Before I had the chance to get a word out, she burst out laughing. I gave her a soft punch in the arm and asked why she was laughing. To my surprise, she told me that I had been blushing since the moment I set eyes on "lover boy." I stuttered as I scolded her for calling Percy that and that I hadn't been blushing because of him, but because the classroom was a tad bit cold.

Unfortunately for me, Thalia saw through this rather poor excuse (looking back at it now). I knew from this moment on, Thalia was going to make my life a living hell whenever Percy was around.

I quickly collected my stuff and put on my jacket that Percy had been wearing only a few minutes before. I was amazed to find out that it smelled of the ocean and freshly baked cookies and not like wet, sweaty teenage boy. This made me blush even more and caught the attention of Thalia. She walked up to me and stuck her nose right on the inside of the neck line and inhaled deeply through her nose.

To my surprise, when she pulled away she giggled, something a girl that looks like Thalia would never do. She broke me out of that thought by saying, "firstly you think he is dreamy looking and he smells good. Lucky you."

That surprised me. "What," I exclaimed.

"I saw the way he was looking at you, he's obviously into you Annabeth. You should try to get to know him better. There's no harm in that."

After Thalia said that, I didn't need her to tell me that I was blushing, I could feel my entire face warm up. I quickly pulled out my phone and opened the camera. To my surprise, the face looking back at me was as red as a tomato. That didn't help anything, if anything it made me blush more.

In an attempt to avoid any more embarrassment, I picked up my backpack and quickly walked to the door while turning to say that I would meet Thalia at lunch.

I briskly walked through the halls towards my next class in a desperate attempt to make up for the lost time that my conversation with Thalia had taken up. I bust through the door into my next class not two seconds before the bell signaling the start of class rang.

After calming myself down that I wasn't late to class, I took a quick survey of my surroundings trying to find an open seat. I found one, right next to the window about two seats from the back of the room. I was halfway to the seat before realizing who was sitting in the seat directly across from the seat I would soon be occupying. It was him, Percy.

"Percy," I exclaimed.

"Annabeth," he responded. I didn't know you liked Marine Biology.

In all honestly, I don't like Marine Biology at all. The Chemistry class I wanted to take was full before I could register for it. He didn't need to know that. "Yeah, I love Marine Biology, I find the subject to be very interesting and rewarding," I responded. He didn't need to know that the subject I meant wasn't actually Marine Biology. It was studying and getting to know him.

That class seemed to drag by for me. Percy, on the other hand, was able to answer every question the teacher asked us and was able to fill in a worksheet diagramming the ocean without even needing to open his text book.

The bell rang and Percy stood up, I quickly grabbed his arm, feeling sparks fly up my arm the moment I touched his arm. He looked at me slightly concerned that there was something he didn't see on his arm. I told him that there was nothing to worry about and that I just wanted to see his schedule to see if we had any more classes together. He pulled out the still slightly damp piece of paper with his schedule printed on it. I screamed on the inside when I saw that we had every single class together. Even architecture.

The next class flew by, I mean it pretty much had to as I sat next to Percy and paid far more attention to him and all of the small things that he did instead of the boring history lesson that captivated his attention.

Fortunately, lunch followed history immediately. I said a pleasant good bye to Percy and told him that I would see him after lunch and exited the room. As soon as the door closed and I saw that Percy had yet to leave the room, I sprinted off to find Thalia.

I found her slamming her locker. "Patience," I told her. This made her jump.

"Damn, you scared me," was her response. How were your first three classes?

I doubt she understood a word of what I said because of how quickly I told her my feelings about the classes. The only thing that stopped my rapid-firing of words was when I got to the point that Percy was in all of my classes. She freaked when she heard that.

"It's like you two are meant to be together," she exclaimed.

I could have killed her for that remark except for the fact that at that moment Percy rounded the corner, gave me probably the most adorable smile I've ever seen and then proceeded to keep walking.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Thalia kept driving home the point that the two of us were meant for each other. She didn't' stop until after we had found a table and sat down to eat our lunches.

"Thals," I exclaimed. It's not that I don't love you talking about Percy continually, but please stop before other people get the wrong impression about us. Fortunately she listened to my advice because not fifteen seconds later Percy showed up and asked if he could sit with us.

I don't know what it is with that boy and his impeccable timing ability to appear within ten seconds of Thalia and I stopping talking about him. I let him sit with us, what else could I do, turn the guy away.

Thalia took the initiative and introduced herself to Percy and gave him a handshake. She proceeded to do the most embarrasing that that has happened to me in my life up to this point. She looked Percy straight in the eye and asked, "so, when're you going to ask my friend out?"

Fortunately, both Percy and I turned bright red and he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck trying to process the question that he had just been asked.

I responded for him by giving Thalia a thump on the back of the head and saying that the two of us have only known each other for only four hours or so. Followed by saying how inappropriate the question had been.

Thalia tried her best to keep herself from dying of laughter. Finding the entire situation far funnier than Percy or I had.

Fortunately for Percy and I, lunch ended quickly and the two of us left Thalia and proceeded to our next class, Architecture.

It was apparently obvious that Percy was in the same boat that I was in Marine Biology, he did his best to look interested and follow along but I could tell that he was having a hard time understanding the concepts that the teacher was explaining to us.

When class ended, he asked me something that took me by complete surprise. He started with "Hey Wise Girl," something that took me completely off guard. "Wise Girl," I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, you have to be pretty smart to understand anything that he just explained in the class. Seeing as how you looked so enthralled. I was wondering if you would be willing to, perhaps, I don't know...Tutor me in it.

My heart nearly burst when he said that. Percy just asked me for help. Me. Annabeth Chase.

My daydreaming was rudely interrupted by none other than Percy who said, "I take it from your blushing that your answer is yes."

"Yes!" I blurted. This kind of took him off guard.

"Wow," he responded, you are enthusiastic about Architecture.

"You don't know the half of it," I thought to myself.

The last two classes came and went without any issue. When the bell rang to dismiss us from school, Percy and I stood up and walked out of the class discussing what we thought of our last class. We met up with Thalia and started walking towards the front doors of Goode. Percy pulled up the hood on his hoodie and was preparing to say his goodbyes when a thought came into my head.

He has to walk home in the rain too!

He got about five steps away from me before I ran after him, grabbing his shoulder and began pushing him towards Julia's car.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Being a nice person, Seaweed Brain," I replied. I don't want you to get sick when I can help it. Come on. My step-mom should have no issue driving you home.

"Seaweed brain," was his response. Followed by, "I guess it kinda fits me."

This made me chuckle a little bit. Both of us had come up with nicknames for eachother in the first day of school. This has to be a good sign.

Julia asked how my day was as soon as I got in the car and got a rather strange look when Percy opened the back door of the car.

"And who is this handsome young man," she asked me. This made me blush. I turned my face away from Percy before he could see. I told her, "he's my new friend Percy, he's in all of my classes."

"It's nice to meet you Percy," she told him. "The pleasure is all mine," he responded.

This made me blush even more. To start things off he is cute, smart and a gentleman, how much better can Percy get? My day dreaming was cut short by Julia asking where Percy lived. He told her and we started off towards his house. The three of us made small talk on the drive.

The only things I could think of on the drive were how heavy the rain was, how nice it was that I was having a conversation in the car with my step-mom and how adorable Percy was.

It wasn't until we got to Percy's house that I realized that Percy lived in the building across the street from me. "How can this get any better," I wondered to myself.

Percy thanked my mom and I for the ride home and gave me a small slip of paper and told me not to open it until I got home. I thanked him and said that I would see him tomorrow at school.

After he closed the door of the car and walked into his apartment building, Julia finally spoke up, "what's up with you two?"

"Nothing," I blurted a tad bit quickly. To my dismay Julia chuckled a little and said that there is nothing wrong with having a crush on Percy.

I gave the same response that everyone gives when their crush is exposed, "I don't have a crush on Percy."

"'Are you sure," Julia asked, "you were blushing every time he said something to you."

I had no way out of this situation. "I guess I have a small crush on Percy," I told her as we parked the car. We didn't speak until I was about to close the door of my bedroom. All she said were the words, "I knew it the moment I saw you two and Thalia talking."

With that I closed the door of my room and opened the piece of paper that Percy had given me. There, on the small scrap of paper was Percy's name written neatly in cursive with his phone number written under it with the simple note "text me" written under it. I squealed when I read that and I heard Julia laugh somewhere else in the apartment. Today had been a great way to start High School. Making a new friend/crush. What more could a girl want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I wanted to start this out by saying that Percy Jackson and the Olympians is the Property of Rick Riordan. Any character likeness is attributed to him and his work. This is the last chapter I'm uploading today. Again, I'm sorry that I've put up so much today.**

Percy's POV:

"Oh my God" were the first words out of my mouth as soon as I was safely out of earshot of my mom and step-father. I knew that high school was a huge change but I had no idea that I would meet the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

Wait. What was that? Did I just think that Annabeth was beautiful? Can I think that if I've only know her for not even a day?

As all of these questions swirled around in my head like a hurricane (typhoon for my southern hemisphere readers ^.^ Love ya guys too). I managed to come to one realization that answered all of the questions that I had. That answer was that I would give it a month and get to know her, after that month, if I felt the same way, I would ask her on a date. Simple as that. I shared my plan with Thalia. Who had slipped me her phone number on a piece of paper before I turned and tried to walk home.

Thalia seemed to like my idea and said that regardless of how long it would take, Annabeth would say yes guaranteed. I asked her how she knew this and I got the response I was expecting.

"It's a girl thing," her text said. Nothing more, nothing less. That made me laugh. It was very fitting of Thalia, even in the short time that I knew her, I learned why Annabeth had become friends with her. Thalia would keep your secret, listen to your problems and maybe, just maybe solve your problem for you if it came down to it. I really didn't want her to resort to the last part with my situation. Just thinking about it makes me feel awkward thinking about how that situation would go.

That thought was interrupted by my mom, Sally, calling out that dinner was ready. I got up from my bed and made my way to the kitchen with only one thing on my mind. Her...Annabeth.

When I got to the table I saw him sitting there, Gabe, my good for nothing stepfather. Don't automatically jump to the conclusion that, "Oh Gabe can't be that bad teenagers overreact about their parents all the time." Gabe was an exception to this rule. My mom and I had bruises to prove it too.

Enough of that, it hurts just thinking about how he torments my mother and I. My mom had made lasagna for dinner. Over dinner we tried our best to make small talk with Gabe until he finished his dinner, got up and put his plate in the sink and walked away to do god knows what. After he left my Mom and I could talk about my day at school.

"How was school," she asked.

"It was fine," I responded, "I made a new friend."

"Ooh, what's his name," my Mom asked.

"Her name is Annabeth, and she lives across the street from us," I replied.

"My little boy is all grown up," she replied. "How do you know she lives across the street from us? Did you follow her home?"

Before she made the conversation any more awkward than it already was, I replied "her Mom drove the two of us home from school because it was raining."

"Ok," my mother replied, looking a lot less nervous than she had when she thought I was stalking a girl.

I looked at her and gave her a sheepish grin and asked her, "how on earth did you possibly think that I was stalking a girl?"

She laughed a little and said that it was nothing and that she just wanted to get the worst case scenario out of the way. We talked a little more about my classes and after dessert and doing the dishes, I finally went back to my room.

After closing the door and turning on Nirvana, I was finally able to think peacefully again. The first thing that came to mind was that I had given Annabeth the piece of paper with my phone number on it over three hours ago and I still haven't heard from her. Thoughts started rushing through my head, did I move too quickly, did something happen to her, did she loose the paper? I interrupted my own panic by realizing that I was panicking about a girl that I had just met not texting me. After calming down, and thinking more logically I came to the conclusion that maybe she's busy eating dinner, reading or doing something with her family.

I decided not to worry about it anymore and got up to get a book off my bookshelf. I settled for a book on Greek Mythology and got comfortable in my bed. I read for what seemed like ages about the Gods and heroes. I always loved the stories of the heroes like Perseus and Hercules and their acts of strength and courage that ensured that they would be remembered throughout history. I fell asleep reading about how Perseus had rescued Andromeda.

Later that night I had a dream. It was a reenactment of what I had read earlier about Perseus and Andromeda. Except it was Annabeth and I instead of Perseus and Andromeda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I wanted to start this out by saying that Percy Jackson and the Olympians is the Property of Rick Riordan. Any character likeness is attributed to him and his work.**

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up this morning with a huge smile on my face, not because it's my second day of high school, but because I would get to see Percy again. The boy of my dreams, literally. Last night, I had a dream that I was a princess and prince Percy rescued me from a tower that my evil parents had locked me in.

Most people would say that what I dreamed about was weird, but, after what I experienced yesterday, it isn't. I can tell that Percy and I will become far more than friends.

I got out of bed still thinking about my dream and how warm it made me. I opened my curtains and saw that it was raining again. As soon as I saw this I ran to my phone and grabbed the piece of paper with Percy's phone number on it. I sent him a quick text, saying that it was me and asking if he would like a ride to school today because of the rain.

I was in the shower when I heard my phone ding signaling that I had received a text and because of how early it was in the morning, I knew it could be from only one person...Percy. I hurried through the rest of my shower and quickly wrapped myself in a towel before checking what the message said.

It read, "I was starting to worry that you were never going to text me. I'd love to take up your offer of on the ride to school btw."

I replied, "Sorry for not texting earlier. Meet in the lobby of my building at 7:30?" Not ten seconds later, I heard my phone ding again. I saw that he had responded. "See ya then. Wise Girl."

I saw myself go tomato red in the mirror as I got dressed, not because I would get to see Percy again this morning, but because he called me Wise Girl. Don't get me wrong, I don't like nicknames, but coming from him it was different. It was playful in an adorable way and not just a way to shorten your name like Annie or Beth.

My dad and stepmom could tell that something was up immediately as I skipped into the kitchen. For your information, before meeting Percy I hadn't giggled or skipped since I was about five years old. It was something about him and his personality that made me do it and I loved the way it felt.

I asked Julia if it was fine if Percy drove to school with us today. She told me that she had no issue with it, to make sure he doesn't get sick and not for other reasons. Hearing her say that made me blush. Was it really that obvious that I liked him?

My question was answered when my dad asked who Percy was. I explained to him about how he was in all of my classes and he did his textbook "ok, yep and uhuh" routine as I told him. I knew that if I asked him anything about what I had just said he wouldn't have been able to answer anything. Seeing as how, during my entire explanation, he never took his eyes off of the Financial Pages of the New York Times.

Fortunately enough, the end of my explanation was interrupted by Julia telling me to go clean my teeth and to get ready to go. As I walked away I could here my dad talking to her about how he didn't want this "Percy guy" to do anything stupid or rash with me. Hearing him say that really hurt. I don't know who it hurt more, me or Percy. He had never met Percy and automatically assumed that Percy would do something to hurt or take advantage of me.

From then on, I vowed to prove him wrong and to show that Percy was a great guy after all.

I did my best to avoid my dad as I walked to the front door, remembering that every step closer to the door was a step closer to Percy. I could barely contain my excitement during the elevator ride down. As soon as the doors opened, I saw him, standing in the lobby looking like a lost puppy. I ran towards him and yelled his name, giving him about two seconds to realize what was happening before I ran into him giving him the biggest hug that I could. The only thing that he could do was whisper in my ear, "Good Morning Wise Girl." This just made me hug him more and whisper, "Good Morning my Seaweed Brain."

It took me about ten seconds to realize that I had said the word "my." After realizing what I'd done, I started to blush and found a sudden interest in the tops of my Converse. To my surprise, instead of seeing his feet turn and walk away, I felt two hands gently grab my jaw and pull my head up softly until I was looking in his eyes. Damn him, even his eyes were gorgeous. They were a beautiful shade of green, sea green to be exact. They sparkled in the light and I could see subtle hints of gold and other colors that would flicker for a few moments and then disappear.

He snapped me out of the trance his eyes had put me in by saying, I thought that I was the only one that felt like that. At that moment there was no chance that my heart could have beat any faster. I could feel it pounding in my chest. Percy, the boy who I adored just told me that he liked me.

Our moment was interrupted by Julia telling us that we had probably get going to the car so we wouldn't be late to school. Three of us started walking towards the car. Julia in front of Percy and I, holding hands. Julia didn't notice until we got in the car and realized that no one was in the passenger seat. She turned to see what was going on and saw the two of us sitting in the back holding hands and gave us an understanding smile and started the car.

The drive to school flew by far too quickly. I guess that it was because Percy was holding my hand and talking to me for the whole drive. The entire drive seemed to take no more than thirty seconds.

The two of us grabbed our backpacks from the trunk of the car and walked in the front door of Goode, hand in hand.

I wish I could do a better job of describing Thalia's face when she saw the two of us holding hands as we walked up to her. She actually screamed. If you knew Thalia as well as I did, she isn't one of those girls who screams all the time, it takes something major to make her scream. Apparently Percy and I holding hands had done just the trick.

She shot percy a sly grin which was immediately returned. I asked her what was going on between the two of them and she explained how Percy had explained his feelings towards me to her last night and promised her that if he felt the same way in a month that he was planning on asking me out.

I cut her off there and told her that a month was way more time than anyone needed to make a decision. Then I did something that shocked me equally as much as it did Percy, I turned to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He turned so red that it made me jealous of his ability to blush. Then I saw Thalia, who was as pale as a sheet just staring at us.

The only words that she could get out were,"did...did...did you just do that?"

Of course I replied. You just saw me do it. Didn't you. On another note, we should probably get to class.


End file.
